


Sleepy Little Bumblebee

by firecracker189



Series: Baby Mine [4]
Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: AU Littles are Known, Gen, Littles Are Known, Non-Sexual Age Play, big brother!Rhett, caregiver!rhett, little!jessie, little!link, middle!jessie, mommy!christy, nsap, toddler!Link
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-17 17:50:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18103442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firecracker189/pseuds/firecracker189
Summary: Rhett's insomnia is acting up. Link's a cute sleepy baby and that helps.





	Sleepy Little Bumblebee

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are always open for any and every of my verses and fandoms! Find me on tumblr: firecrackerwrites

Link hadn’t wanted to go to bed in his own bed. At _all._ So, Rhett had compromised. Now he was in Link’s bed smushed up against the bed rail on one side with Link starfished on top of him wondering how his life had become so chaotic. Link’s night light projected little swimming fish onto the ceiling and Rhett followed one of them with his eyes as it lazily moved across the paint. The room was cool but not cold, and smelled of lavender essential oils. Link was a warm weight against him, his chest rising and falling evenly, his head tucked up underneath Rhett’s chin. He could smell the baby shampoo he’d used to wash Link’s hair earlier, a soothing and familiar smell. By all accounts, he ought to have been ready to drop right off to sleep. But alas, his insomnia didn’t think so. Link shifted against him, whining lightly as he slept. “Take it easy, bo,” he whispered, rubbing Link’s back. “I gotcha. Bubba’s here,” Link settled a little, nosing at his neck as Rhett continued to murmur softly to him. “I’m right here.” Rhett stroked Link’s hair, kissing the top of his head. A moment later Link was settled again, curled on his side facing Rhett, his binky slightly sideways in his mouth. “Oh, Bumblebee,” Rhett laughed softly, righting the binky and ignoring the little whine Link let out. “Shh, you settle down,” Rhett murmured, wrapping one arm around Link and tugging him closer.

Link slept peacefully through the night, which was more than Rhett could say for himself. Link began to stir at his predictable time, just before seven. He let out a sleepy sigh, lashes fluttering against his cheeks.

“Good morning, Bumblebee,” Rhett said quietly, tracing his fingers up and down Link’s back. Link nuzzled at his side softly and blinked long and slow.

“You still sleepy?” Rhett asked with a little grin. A sleepy Link was one of his favorite things: pliant, warm, and very very cuddly. Link nodded against his chest. “Aw, that’s okay. We can just lay here for a while ‘till you’re a little more awake. That sound good?” he kissed Link’s forehead and Link settled in close. They lay there for a while until Link started patting at his chest insistently. “M’kay, Bumblebee, I hear you,” Rhett mumbled tiredly. “Let’s get you changed. You’re wet, huh?” he sat up and Link clung to him, tearing up a little. Sometimes, despite the regularity of Link’s nighttime accidents, it still got to his pride. “Oh, Bumblebee, it’s okay,” Rhett gushed, kissing Link’s forehead. “You’re still my big boy,” he assured, herding Link into the bathroom. “Why don’t the two of us spend today together, huh? Just you and me, downstairs watching movies together and cuddling. Just me and my Bumblebee, and nobody else.”

Link gave a tearful nod as Rhett finished slipping the Finding Nemo pajama pants off of him. He didn’t take his binky out, but Rhett didn’t blame him. “Okay. It’s a deal. Now let’s clean you up and go get some breakfast.”

Link was nothing short of fussy by the time Rhett carried him downstairs. He’d started up with the crocodile tears by the time Rhett had re-dressed him, high pitched toddler whines following as he made it to the kitchen.

“What’s wrong with the baby?” Jessie wanted to know, sleepily rubbing at her eyes over a bowl of Rice Krispies.

“Nothin’ darlin’, he’s just a little clingy today, that’s all.” Rhett assured. “You eat your cereal.”

Christy clattered around quickly, coming back a moment later with a plastic container of dry cereal and a bottle filled with juice. “Here, sleepy boy. You go downstairs with Bubba and I’ll bring something for him to eat in a minute.”

“You’re a lifesaver.” Rhett murmured, taking the items with his free hand and carting Link down the stairs. Once he’d bundled the both of them in an oversized blanket, he started hand feeding Link the dry mini-wheats. A moment later Christy came down with a mug of strongly brewed tea and a toasted ham sandwich for Rhett, disappearing without a word as Link began to whimper softly.

Fortunately for Rhett, Link always tended to calm down especially quickly whenever he was hand-fed something. The extra contact soothed him, and being a bit more taken care of as well. He managed to get several bites into Link before he reached out and picked up the bottle of apple juice. “Here, baby boy. Have some juice. There we go,” Rhett crooned, as Link began to drink the juice fitfully. “You drink a few sips of that and then we’ll cuddle for a little bit before Bubba eats his breakfast.”  Link drank a good half of the bottle before Rhett pulled it away. “Hey, fussy boy, you gotta let me eat somethin’ okay?” In lieu of more fussing, Rhett stuck Link’s binky in his mouth, leaning forward and taking a few large bites of sandwich before sipping at his tea. Link clutched at his shirt and leaned up against him while he finished off his breakfast, then Rhett lay back again and held him close. “M’kay, lil’ Bumblebee. Let Bubba hold you for a while, huh?” sometimes the best cure for a sad boy was to just hold him until he perked back up again.

 


End file.
